


The One Where Cas Notices Sam and Dean's Eyes

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Crack, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Truth Spells, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Cas gets hit with a truth spell.





	

 “Cas, are you okay?” Dean kneeled next to him and touched his shoulder. His bright blue eyes looked around the room confusedly.

“No. My head hurts, I’m hungry, and I’ve been wanting to go to the restroom since noon,” Cas frowned and looked up at Dean.

“O…kay,” Dean furrowed his eyebrows and helped him up. Cas straightened his coat and shirt and stared at him.

“I don’t know why I told you all that…By the way, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?” Cas tilted his head and then his hand flew up to his mouth.

“What?” Dean widened his eyes and yelled for Sam.

“I don’t know, there’s something wrong with me! I’m blurting out everything that comes to mind; I can’t help it,” Cas turned around to compose himself before he said anything else that could humiliate him further.

“The witch’s spell must’ve affected you, Cas,” Dean observed him before looking away shyly towards Sam.

“What happened?” Sam glanced between Dean and Cas, putting away his gun in its holster.

“I think the spell hit me… Why do you have hazel eyes and Dean has green eyes? Your mom has blue eyes, it doesn’t make any sense. They’re both beautiful colors though. Your eyes are really warm and inviting while Dean’s look into my soul and make me question every decision I’ve ever made,” Cas’ face grew as red as a tomato and he covered his mouth with his hands.

Sam laughed and threw his head back while Dean’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Ican’tbearoundyouIhavetogo,” Cas ran away as Dean looked after him questioningly. Before Cas could leave the warehouse, he stopped and ran back to them.

“I forgot my blade. That shirt looks really nice on you, you should wear it more often. Damn it!” Cas ran away again and left Sam crying from laughing so hard. Dean punched Sam’s arm and looked down at his green shirt.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sam and Dean were eating breakfast in the bunker when they heard footsteps. Cas poked his head in the doorway and quickly focused on the toaster when they saw him.

“Are you okay, Cas? You didn’t answer any of my texts,” Dean looked worried and Sam tried not to smirk.

“I’m sorry, I turned it off. I couldn’t trust myself yesterday. The spell thankfully wore off, it just needed time,” Cas glanced at Dean then focused on the microwave.

“Glad you’re back, man! Come in and have some coffee. Are my hazel eyes inviting enough today?” Sam grinned and chuckled as Dean kicked his leg.

Cas almost gasped and opened his mouth to protest “I’m sorry if I made you guys uncomfortable okay?! Let’s just forget yesterday happened, please!”

“Yeah, alright Cas, you’re fine. I was just teasing you,” Sam smiled at him and got up to leave to the kitchen.

“I’ll leave you and green eyes alone,” he ran out as his laughs echoed throughout the enormous bunker. Cas sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling.

“Sam is an asshole, Cas,” Dean glanced up at him while drinking from his mug.

“I know… I really am sorry if I made you feel… awkward,” Cas shifted his feet and looked at his shoes before staring at Dean.

“Don’t sweat it, man. I’m just glad you’re okay… if it makes you feel better… I think your eyes are nice looking too, okay?”

“Really?” Cas smiled softly at him while Dean cleared his throat.

“Yes… Anyway, coffee?”

**THE NEXT MONTH**

Dean was wearing the green shirt for the 10th time that month.

Cas kept stealing glances at him.

Sam kept smirking and shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really think there should be an episode where Cas or Dean have to tell the truth and they just admire their looks out loud hehe


End file.
